


昼颜

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: “你不要对我那么好。”他又何曾不知道克劳利想要什么。他眨着那双蓝眼睛，像是第一次克劳利见到他时那般拢着双肩，像是一只有些惊惶的母羊。“我想要这样做。”克劳利松开了安全带，探身过去，吻住了他肖想已久的嘴唇。亚茨拉斐尔没有推开他。





	昼颜

**Author's Note:**

> *人妻文学、出轨文学  
*GA、CA  
*脏乱泥

克劳利第一次遇见亚茨拉斐尔，是在他的画廊里。

那时是盛夏，但他却穿得很严实，衬衫扣子扣到了最上面一颗，薄薄的细汗打湿了他浅色的卷发。画廊里过于低温的空调让他抱紧了双臂，圆润的肩膀微微拢着，像是一只收起了翅膀的白鸽。

这位陌生的来客有着一张令人心软的脸庞，他的一切都是柔和的。眉毛是弯弯的，眼睛是圆圆的，眼神是柔柔的，笑容是浅浅的。他像是被蒙着一层薄薄的纱，欲掩弥彰地引诱着旁人来探寻。

他第一次出现在克劳利的画廊里时，克劳利就注意到了他。但他并没有特别在意，毕竟他见过的美人太多太多了，做这一行的，最不少见的就是美人。但这位陌生来客的面容又确实悄悄地占据了他心里的一个小小的角落，让他一想起那个有着一头浅色卷发的男人，就忍不住会露出一个微笑来，像是小时候在母亲的厨房里偷偷地抿了一小口甜美的蜂蜜，带着私密而又不可说的愉悦，在心里慢慢地发酵着。

他或许不是那种令人一眼惊艳的美人，但却会令人念念不忘。

他像是被窖藏在不见天日的地下酒窖里多年的佳酿，入口柔和绵密，让人一再贪杯，忍不住细细去品，慢慢去尝，令人不自觉地就沦陷在了这年岁沉淀下的甜美陷阱中，像是满溢的泉倾泻而下淹没了干涸的荒地，像是疯长的藤攀满了高耸的墙。等克劳利反应过来时，他已经画地成牢，自己乖乖束手就擒。

他并不缺少情人。但是这个男人却常会在寂静的长夜中悄悄潜入他的梦中，用那双有些彷徨的蓝眼睛望着他，沉默地解开他那套将他包裹得严严实实的三件套，露出他柔软的身体来，像是一只祭坛上的母羊那般毫无保留地将自己的颈项送入克劳利颤抖着的手中，温热的身躯蜷缩在他的怀里，温顺得不可思议。

克劳利明白这不过是梦境，他甚至并没有跟这位陌生的客人说过话，但他却仍是忍不住去触碰他，忍不住用双手去探寻他，去爱抚他，去蹂躏他，去折磨他，逼得他在自己的手中发出美妙的声音，逼得他如同一只真正的母羊一般无力地踢着自己的小蹄子哀哀地叫唤。

梦里的男人温柔地抱着他，那双肉乎乎的小手像是两团云一般把他托起，送入快乐的云端之上。他们颠倒了位置，母羊般的男人骑在了克劳利的身上，冲着他张开自己莹白的双腿，露出自己粉色的阴茎来。他仍是挂着浅浅的笑容，那双小手却探入了身下，握起那半勃的阴茎，露出了那女人才会拥有的阴穴来。

他牵着克劳利的手去碰那羞答答的阴唇，他早已兴奋起来，像是一枚熟透了的桃，又像是一枚成熟的蚌，汁水饱满，就等着克劳利来轻轻一握，用舌头微微一顶，就能享用到这极致的销魂蚀骨。

那穴是这样湿润，又是这样缠绵。手指探入那穴里就像是一柄烧热了的餐刀刺入了一块黄油，男人因为手指的肏弄而红了脸颊，穴里的淫水开始泛滥，沾湿了克劳利的手指。他把男人推倒，高昂的性器长驱直入地刺入阴穴中，把男人顶出一声绵软的呻吟，他按着克劳利的胸膛，送上了自己甜美的唇，流着淫水的穴软软地含住了克劳利硬得发疼的阴茎，引诱着他狠狠地把自己的欲望送入那玫瑰色的天堂中。

第二天的中午，克劳利躺在床上，脑子里只剩下了一个念头。

我要得到他，无论付出什么代价。

* * *

于是克劳利动用了自己的一切人脉去打听这位陌生的来客，并成功地结识了这个男人。

亚茨拉斐尔。

这个名字在他的舌尖滚动着，像是含着一枚糖果。他又想起小时候潜入母亲厨房里偷吃蜂蜜的经历，又或是少年时第一次偷偷买了酒坐在河边喝完那种刺激。

他握住亚茨拉斐尔的手，他的手跟克劳利想象中的一样，肉乎乎的，很柔软。那一刻，他觉得自己静寂了多年的心脏突然跳动了起来，他像是回到了十多岁第一次与女孩约会时那般紧张又羞赧，却又要装作毫不在意的模样好让自己别在亚茨拉斐尔面前出丑。

他寻了好多借口把这个男人约出来，找到了美味的餐厅，寻到了有趣的古籍，又或是一场难得的音乐会，一次不公开的藏品美术展。

亚茨拉斐尔很矜持，但又会忍不住露出令人心动的可爱反应来。他努力装作不在意，却还是掩不住那双蓝眼睛中的期待。克劳利着迷地看着他，想要把所有的美好都放在他的面前，只为他眼中那跃动着的亮光。

“你不要对我那么好。”他又何曾不知道克劳利想要什么。他眨着那双蓝眼睛，像是第一次克劳利见到他时那般拢着双肩，像是一只有些惊惶的母羊。

“我想要这样做。”克劳利松开了安全带，探身过去，吻住了他肖想已久的嘴唇。

亚茨拉斐尔没有推开他。

* * *

他确实有着一副销魂蚀骨的身体。天生媚骨不过如此，但偏偏又有着一张极具欺骗性的脸，纯洁得像是被献祭的羔羊。

他无疑已经熟透，在克劳利的手中散发出甜香。

但他又是那样叫克劳利无法抓牢。他像是一把细沙，像是一缕风，像是一捧泉，越想要抓住，却越快从指缝间溜走，不见踪影。

克劳利第一次感到了这样的患得患失。但他又确实离不得这个男人，他爱他的身体爱他的面容更爱他仍未能看清的灵魂。

他渴求他，甚至愿意饮鸩止渴。

亚茨拉斐尔是慷慨的，他毫无保留地为克劳利敞开他的怀抱，赤裸着身体宛若新生般地与他相拥，用最令人沉醉的性爱去回馈他的情人。但他又是保守的，他从不让克劳利把他送回家，每次都只是把他送到公交站去。旁人在场时，他是那般礼貌而疏离，那笑容宛若蒙了一层纱，让克劳利都要快认不得这个他为之沉沦的情人。

但毋庸置疑的是，克劳利确实迷恋着他的身体。

亚茨拉斐尔高潮的时候非常美。

那是一种非常剧烈的，带着浓厚的色彩的，令人心悸的美感。

他在克劳利的怀抱中如一只濒死的天鹅那般扬起他的颈项，露出他脆弱的喉咙。红潮攀上了他白皙的胸膛和面颊，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛被情欲所沾染蒙上了一层雾气，眼角晕开了妖冶的绯色，像是雪地中溅上了刺目的血，却被柔柔地晕开，化为了暧昧的粉。

他惶惶地用那双白生生的小手无助地握住克劳利的手臂，玫瑰似的嘴唇颤抖着吐出不成调的喘息，性器被剧烈的快感逼得滑了精，稀薄的精水汩汩地流出来沾湿了他柔软的小腹，又湿润了他被急切肏着的那处。

克劳利被他夹得头皮发麻，明明想要更加温柔地待他，却还是忍不住箍紧了怀里那人的腰，细碎的亲吻安抚一般地落在他染上了情欲颜色的颈侧，一边却狠戾地把自己硬得发疼的性器毫不留情地往穴里顶，破开羞涩的穴肉深深地肏进了内里，把亚茨拉斐尔逼出了一声变了调的啜泣。

“太……太深了……”亚茨拉斐尔柔嫩的膝盖被被单磨得发红，被情人肏得几乎要跪不住。他哀求着情人力气小一些，却不知道他用那般黏糊糊的声音喊着情人的名字只会更加激发男人的性欲。于是他被按住了后背推倒在了床上，那双平日里爱抚着他的手掌此刻成了控制着他的枷锁，让他无处可逃。

像是没有尽头般的快感冲刷着他的身体，灭顶的快乐此刻却成了折磨。亚茨拉斐尔被肏得失了神，鸦羽似的睫毛无助地抖动着，鬓角后颈都挂着一层薄汗，胸乳布满了浅浅的掐痕，乳头被吸得如同刚刚发育的少女酥胸那般微微挺立。他伏在凌乱的被褥间如同一只被主人按住了后颈的母羊，只能无助地踢着小蹄子哀哀地咩咩叫唤着，却丝毫无法动摇主人的无情。

克劳利的动作渐渐急促了起来，他抱着亚茨拉斐尔柔软的腰，沉重的呼吸拍打在了亚茨拉斐尔敏感的后颈处，让他不由自主地绞紧了穴里那根一跳一跳的肉棒。他知道自己的情人濒临高潮了，心里有一种隐隐的解脱感却又有些失落。他闭着眼去寻情人的嘴唇，求得了一个温柔的亲吻。

这几天是安全期，他们又许久没有做爱。亚茨拉斐尔宽容地默许了他的情人内射在他的穴里，末了还用那他蜜似的嘴唇温柔地含住那刚射精完还半硬着的性器，用舌头去安抚这根让他又爱又恨的大家伙，让他的情人把余精都射在了他温暖的口腔里。

克劳利每次看着他的天使在他的面前缓缓跪下时，都觉得自己的鼠蹊部一跳一跳地发紧。他总是有办法激起自己对他的渴求。无论是那张无辜的脸，还是那截柔软的后腰，亦或是那双白瓷般的足，还有那双水光潋滟的蓝眼睛，都能让他忍不住为他倾倒，让克劳利只想去拥抱他，爱抚他，肏弄他，侵犯他，让他的脸染上情欲的潮红，让那截可爱的后腰印上他的掐痕，让那双莹白的足沾上他的精液，让那双眼睛只映着他一人的影子。

但是他明白，这个糅合了他所有性幻想的男人只有每天下午三点后的短短一个小时能够属于他。过了这一个小时，这个男人就必须要离开他，回到他的丈夫身边，回到他的孩子身边，重新成为一个贤惠无瑕，令人艳羡的好妻子，好母亲。

无论他多爱他，多渴望他，多想要拥有他，都改变不了一个事实。

亚茨拉斐尔早已属于别人。

克劳利发出一声喟叹，握住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀再次吻上他的嘴唇。亚茨拉斐尔睁着那双已然恢复了清明的蓝眼睛乖顺地回吻，像是一只小兽一般依恋地伏在克劳利的臂弯中，乖顺得像是克劳利的所有物。

但是当克劳利的嘴唇落在了他的颈项处时，他却像是如梦初醒一般推开了他的情人。亚茨拉斐尔避开克劳利有些受伤的眼神，捂着自己还有些酸痛的胸口翻身下床去，颤抖着手去捡落在地上的衣服。

“我送你回去吧。”情人的声音有些模糊。

“不用了。”亚茨拉斐尔温和却残忍地拒绝了他的情人。他的声音还残存着情爱之后留下来的沙哑，刚刚他叫得有些太激烈了。

“时间还不算太晚，赶得上下一班公交。”亚茨拉斐尔看了看挂在墙上的时钟，手上的动作快了起来。一双手从后面环抱住了他，接管了他有些手足无措的动作。

“扣子都扣错了。”克劳利很克制地把亲吻落在了亚茨拉斐尔泛红的耳后，鼻端萦绕着的奶香味让他忍不住深嗅，甜美的香味和柔嫩的触感让他忍不住呼吸又重了些，刚刚才发泄完的性器又有些半勃了，不甘心似地抵在亚茨拉斐尔赤裸的后腰处。

亚茨拉斐尔显然也感觉到了危险，不动声色地挣开了克劳利的怀抱。克劳利当然也明白这并不是一个肆意妄为的好时机，他们之间的关系得以维系也是因为各自的妥协和让步，他们之间相拥的代价就是毫不拖泥带水的残忍和毫不留情的抽身离去。

正是因为他爱着亚茨拉斐尔，所以才不得不要放他离开。

并不是说克劳利不想跟亚茨拉斐尔一直在一起，而是不能——至少现在不能。

“我得走了。”亚茨拉斐尔终于穿好了衣服，转过身来那一瞬间，克劳利望着他的双眼，竟是有一种恍若初见的感觉。

“……我每一次见你，都像是第一次见你。”克劳利向前去，却没有给他的情人一个拥抱，而是隔着一步的距离深深地看着他，明明他们是那么近，却像是在遥遥相望。

“每一次见到你，都会再次爱上你……不是不爱，而是比以前的每一次都要更多爱一分。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，他向前一步伸手去捧住了情人的脸，微微踮起脚去亲吻情人的嘴唇，把一切的爱欲藏在唇齿之间，抿碎了咽入喉中藏在腹里。克劳利握住了他的手掌，却不敢用力，像是微微一捏就会碎掉一般谨慎又温柔。

“我真的得走了。”亚茨拉斐尔从克劳利的手中抽出了手掌，退后一步，只用那双令人心软的蓝眼睛抱歉地看着他的情人。

克劳利点点头，不再出言挽留。

但是当亚茨拉斐尔的身影快要完全消失在门后时，他还是忍不住问道：

“我们什么时候能再见？”

亚茨拉斐尔顿了顿，阴影落在了他的面上，克劳利看不清他的表情。

“会再见的。”他的情人轻轻地说了一句模棱两可的话来。

随着门啪嗒的一声轻响，他还是离开了。

克劳利看着那个方向许久许久，像是成了一座雕塑。只是放在膝上的手掌不知何时悄悄攥成了拳头，昭示着主人此刻的心情。


End file.
